The Birthday Gift
by singerme
Summary: Caitlin finally gets the gift she's wanted for some time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Birthday Gift**

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had than that.

**H&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&C**

Caitlin paced nervously around the office, picking up paper and laying it back down, without actually looking it at. Twice she sat down, only to stand again and resume her pacing. Dom had fled his office in favor of cleaning out his red, white and blue jeep, as he was unable to stand her worry, or his own, any longer.

Hawke was missing, had been for thee days. He wasn't on a mission for Michael and he wasn't at the cabin. Although it wasn't totally out of character for him to disappear for a day or two, he usually let them know about it.

But he hadn't.

Concerned that he may have taken Airwolf for some reason or other, Dom and Caitlin had even driven out to the lair. But the Lady was there, untouched since her last mission.

Dom and Caitlin had checked every place they could think of for their missing friend, but so far had turned up nothing. Dom had even gone to the extraordinary length, at least for him, of contacting Michael and requesting assistance. Michael and had promised his help but so far, he had no news to report.

As Dom cleaned the windows and wiped down the dashboard of his vehicle, he heard a crash coming from the office. Afraid to look and yet even more afraid that Caitlin could've hurt herself, he rushed into the office to find the trash can lying on its side, its contents spilled across the floor.

"Feel better?" He asked; knowing she'd probably kicked it over in a fit of frustration.

"No." She sighed and sat down only to rise again, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. "Where is he, Dom?" She whispered; afraid raising her voice would show just how very scared she was at what could have happened to the man that she loved.

Dominick Santini was not a stupid man. His outside appearance often disguised the kind and extremely wise man inside. Stepping over to her, he pulled her into a comforting hug. "Ah, I know, honey. I'm worried too. But, I know String. There's usually nothing he can't handle."

Caitlin pushed back from him, studying his face intently. "Usually." She repeated. "But not always. Dom, if he…" She stopped, unable to complete that thought. "I'm scared." She finally admitted.

Dom nodded and pulled her back for another hug. "I know, honey, I know. But ya gotta believe that he's safe and will be home soon."

As the two stood there consoling each other, they heard a car pull up and a door slamming. Breaking apart, hopeful expressions crossed both of their faces as they hoped against hope that it would be String or perhaps Michael with news.

It wasn't.

It was a delivery man with a large bouquet of roses for Caitlin and an invitation for both her and Dom to Hawke's cabin that evening. The invitation was signed simply, H.

"What the…?" Dom pushed his red ball cap back and scratched his head, a completely puzzled look on his face.

Though Caitlin was no less puzzled, she was also elated to know that he was at least well enough to send gifts and invitations and angry enough to clobber him, when she got to the cabin, for worrying her and Dom so much. Laying the flowers on the desk, Cait grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dom asked. "The day ain't over with yet and we got a student coming, in about an hour, for a flying lesson."

Caitlin scowled at the man she loved like a father. "I'm going to the cabin. Where do you think I'm going?" She snapped as she headed out.

"And if he's there?" Dom asked.

"And if he's there…" She let the comment drop, not really sure what she was going to do, kill him or kiss him.

Dom looked at the invitation in his hand and the retreating back of the red head. Pocketing the invitation, he hastily scribbled a note on a piece of paper and taped it to the door, before closing up the hangar and practically running to the helicopter to get on, before Cait took off. He didn't want her going without him.

Caitlin said nothing to him, as he got in and she piloted the bird into the air and headed to String's cabin.

When they landed, they saw that the cabin was quiet, as it had been when they'd checked it the other day. No welcoming smoke coming from the chimney and no sign that anyone, besides themselves had even been there. Even Hawke's old hound was mysteriously absent.

"Cait, I don't like the feel of this." Dom said as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from going up the steps and into the cabin. "I think it's a trap or something."

"For what purpose?" Cait asked scowl still firmly intact.

"Oh, I don't know." It was Dom's turn to snap. "Maybe to use us to get to String or the Lady. You know, it wouldn't be the first time that's happened. It don't look right to me, Caitlin, and I don't think we need to go in there. Maybe we should wait until later."

Caitlin dropped her head for a moment. Dom was right of course. It very well could be, and most probably was, a trap. But what if it wasn't? The past few days had been too trying for her not to have a look. "I've gotta see, Dom. I've just got to." She turned pleading eyes on Dom, begging his understanding.

Dom took a deep breath and finally nodded. "Not alone, you don't." He moved forward. "Stay behind me." He directed as he led Caitlin towards the cabin.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Birthday Gift 2**

**Author's Note: Not sure the following would've ever happened; but since the show and its characters are fictional, no matter how real they seem, and we didn't get this when it was on air, I thought I'd throw it out there anyway.**

**H&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&CH&C**

Cautiously, Dom, with Caitlin close behind him, approached the door, scanning the immediate area of the cabin for any sign that someone, or something, besides Stringfellow, was there. They saw nothing.

As they approached the front door, they noticed that it was slightly ajar. Dom, threw out his arm, pushing Cait further behind him. But Cait had come too far and worried too much, to be held back and she surged forward, past Dom, and into the cabin.

Though the fireplace was cold, the room was still aglow with soft candlelight from the many candles set in various places around the main room. Soft music, too soft to be heard outside, was playing and a large bouquet of flowers was sitting in a vase on the bar.

Cait stopped dead in her tracks, looking around her and turning back to see Dom coming in. The expression on the older man's face, however, was not what she expected. He had a smile on his lips and the happiest expression she could remember seeing. "Dom?"

"SURPRISE!"

Caitlin jumped and turned to see Hawke, Michael, Marella and another man, who looked vaguely familiar, appear from various hiding places around the room.

Stepping up to her, Hawke took her hand and pulled her close. "Happy Birthday, Caitlin." He whispered as he hugged her tightly.

Caitlin was stunned. "Birthday!? Birthday!? Hawke, you know it's not my birthday." She pulled out of his arms. "What the…" Suddenly it dawned on her who the other man was and what Hawke's meaning was.

On her last birthday, Hawke had asked her if she'd gotten what she wanted. In an uncharacteristic moment, perhaps owing to the generous amount of wine she'd imbibed in celebration, Caitlin shook her head, locking eyes with him.

"No, Hawke. I didn't."

"Well, what did you want, then?" He questioned; a slight note of irritation in his voice that the new bomber jacket, he'd bought her, seemingly hadn't been good enough.

"You." She said simply, studying his face, wondering if perhaps she'd gone way too far and sealed her fate, ruining her chances of ever being close to him.

But instead of the flippant retort she expected, Hawke softened his gaze and his tone, as he stepped close to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You deserve more than me." He said. "Until I find Saint John I am only half of what I should be."

"That's not true, Hawke. You are your own man, regardless of whether you have your brother with you or not. Why can't you see that?"

"Cait." He said sternly. "What I see is a beautiful woman, who deserves a whole man. Whether you agree with me or not, I don't think I am that man. Not now, anyhow."

"Then when, Hawke?" She demanded. "When you find your brother? What if you never do? Will I not get what I want for my birthday ever?"

Hawke sighed and looked away. "I don't know, Cait. Maybe not."

"Hawke, please." She pleaded. "You have to accept the fact that you may never find him."

"NO!" He practically shouted at her. "I will never accept that fact, Cait. Never." Hawke started to say more until he noticed the stricken look on her face and it caught him up short. He hadn't meant to shout at her, hadn't meant to hurt her.

Her of all people.

Because, although he was loath to admit it, he cared deeply for the little red headed spitfire who had followed him to California and somehow found her way around his defenses and into his heart.

Taking a deep breath, Hawke dropped his head. "I'm sorry, Cait. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And I know you're only being realistic, but I just can't accept that he's dead ,or that I'll never see him again. I just feel it in my bones that somehow, somewhere, I will find him."

"Then what happens?" She asked quietly.

Hawke raised his head and his hand, gently running a hand down the contour of her face. "Then I give you what you really want for your birthday."

As that conversation played its self out in her head, Caitlin stared at first, Hawke and then the man who'd walked up beside him.

He'd found him!

Somehow, Stringfellow Hawke had found his brother and he had brought her here to give her what she'd asked for that day.

"Are you…" she licked very dry lips and tried again. "Is this… what… what I think it is?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes." He said simply.

For a moment, Caitlin was overjoyed at what he was implying but suddenly, she remembered the anguish she'd endured in the last few days and quickly her smile disappeared. "Why?" She asked the smile of moments earlier replaced by a scowl. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

"I couldn't, Cait." He shrugged. "I couldn't tell anyone."

"It was my fault." The man she now knew was Saint John spoke up. "I was deep undercover and I couldn't get out. The only hope I had was String coming in after me so I found a way to get word to him. But I made him promise to tell no one. Not even Dom knew about it."

Caitlin turned and looked at Dom to confirm and by the look on his face she knew it was true. Turning back, she glared at Michael. "But you knew about this, right?"

"No." Hawke shook his head. "Honest, Cait. No one but Saint John and I knew anything at all. Michael, Marella and Dom weren't told anything until today. At first, I wasn't sure either Saint John or I would make it out alive and when I knew we would, I kept quiet because I wanted this to be a complete surprise."

"Well, you got that." Caitlin's smile slowly returned. "I'm still not happy about you keeping us in the dark, but I'm awful glad you're okay."

Hawke grinned. "Then what do you say. Still want your gift?"

Without hesitation, Caitlin threw herself into his arms, wrapping herself around him. "YES!"

For several minutes the whole world stopped for both Hawke and Caitlin as they held each other tightly. When they finally broke apart, the party began.

Later that evening, after Michael and Marella had gone, and Dom took Saint John home with him for the night, Cait and Hawke sat quietly on his couch, fireplace blazing at last.

"You really surprised me today, you know that?" Caitlin grinned over at him.

Hawke nodded. "That's sort of what I was going for."

"I'm still not crazy about you going off on your own to rescue your brother without telling anyone, but I'm awful glad you're home and safe. I was really worried about you."

"How worried?" Hawke asked, studying her face intently.

"Really worried." She answered. "I don't know what I would've done if…" She swallowed hard, not wanting to complete that thought. Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes to his. "I love you, Stringfellow Hawke. Whether you love me or not, I love you and I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you."

Hawke smiled and inclined his head, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss which turned passionate quickly. When he could no longer breathe, String pulled back and gave her a steady look full of longing and desire and something more. "I love you, Caitlin and you would be doing me the greatest honor, if you would agree to marry me."

Caitlin's heart nearly stopped and her breathing slowed dangerously. "Do you mean that?"

String nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "I do."

Caitlin suddenly laughed and reached up, kissing him again. "Not yet." She giggled. "But you will."

The End.


End file.
